shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uddo Uddo no Mi
| kanji = 木木の実 | english = Wood-Wood Fruit | image = | type = | user = Horizon D Odd }} Uddo Uddo no Mi (木木の実, Japanese for "Wood-Wood Fruit") is a -type devil fruit that allows the user to create, control and transform into wood at will, turning the user into a Wood Human (木仁, "Ki Jin" in Japanese). It's name stems from the Japanese for "Uddo," which translates into "wood." It was eaten by Jardin Fleur. Strengths and weaknesses Like all logia-type , Uddo Uddo no Mi's main strength allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into wood. Similar to the - the devil fruit eaten by former admiral of the , - Uddo Uddo no Mi is one of the few logia fruit that can be hit by physical attacks. This is because wood is a solid element, meaning it cannot simply dissolve to avoid injury. However, this weakness can be bypassed if the user just makes the wood split upon contact. Another strength, Xeroth, the owner of Uddo Uddo no Mi, is capable of becoming one with roots, allowing himself to travel great distances in a matter of seconds, whereas it'd take a normal human many hours - perhaps days - to reach. As for weaknesses, there are few: of course, the user is susceptible to the normal setback of all devil fruit users - the inability to swim. Another weakness is that the user of Uddo Uddo no Mi is very weak to the element of fire; whether it be a fire around a camp circle or a fire-based attack, Xeroth is at the mercy of it. Wood is, naturally, burned by fire, making it one of the only substances in creation that are able to truly damage its user. Usage The main usage of the Uddo Uddo no Mi - as demonstrated by Xeroth - is for combat. With the ability to manipulate wood, Hans can create weapons of wood or ensnare an opponent with it. His control over the fruit's power is quite high, as he is capable of to create a incredibly large forest with little to no effort. The latter is known as one of his greatest techniques, as it is makes the area he's in his very own playground. In the midst of battle, Hans can use his fruit's abilities to to disable and immobilize his enemies, planting a seed from a tree on their person and allowing it to grow to monstrous proportions, effectively forcing them to submit to the boy. Another ability demonstrated by Xeroth is of transportation. By becoming one with the roots beneath the soil, the young World Noble can travel to almost any on-land location in a few seconds flat, although he must board a ship to travel between landmasses. Techniques *'Final Nativity of a World of Trees:' (末期樹界降誕, "Makki Jukai Kōtan" in Japanese) Xeroth most powerful technique, he places his hands on the ground, forcing an uncountable amount of large trees to spring forth, creating a monstrous forest. Once in place, the forest becomes a weapon to him; he can use the roots, branches, trunk, etc. in any way he pleases, making the area incredibly dangerous for almost any opponent. The trees generated by Final Nativity of a World of Trees are extremely durable, able to stay intact even after being attacked by a -type devil fruit user in their full form. Despite this durability, the forest is very susceptible to flames, as easily destroyed it with his . *'Root Riding:' (根本乗り, "Kongen Nori" in Japanese) By becoming one with the roots located deep inside the earth, Xeroth is capable of trans-versing great distances in a relatively short span of time. This technique has been quite useful him, as he can easily travel to a far-off location in mere seconds. However, he is unable to use this ability to cross any body of war, as they do not contain roots. *'Myriad Net of Wood:' (萬網の木, "Yorozuami no Ki" in Japanese) To use this technique, Xeroth can change any of his limbs into wood, which would continuously split until it becomes net-like. At the end of each of these appendages is a sharp, finite point, able to pierce Xeroth' opponents without much effort. Once an opponent is caught in the web of wood, Xeroth can decide whether to take them into custody or to kill them right then and there - the former being the usual choice, as the young boy despises the senseless killing of human beings. More soon... Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia *Credit goes to for the concept, as well as whome gave the fruit to who then gave me the page. Who then traded the Devil Fruit to LordNoodleXIV for the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Lich References Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Jakyou Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV DF